What Klaine Thought
by pinktron
Summary: A story about what Kaline thought about Finn outing Santana in the hallway... A third Genre would be Family... Rated T because i'm careful however some may say its K


What Klaine Thought About Finn's Actions

Kurt and Blaine held onto each other as they watched Santana's fist collide with Finn's face. She had tears in her eyes, as she fled the auditorium. Kurt threw a questioning look at Finn as Blaine dragged him out of the auditorium after the girl who had proven to be their best alli.

"Santana? Santana!" Blaine yelled down the hallways, until they came to a stop in front of a dark classroom with sobs coming from within.

"Hey, Santana?" Kurt entered the classroom and sat down by the crying girl. "Hey are you ok? What happened?"

"Finn told." She whispered and at the questioning looks she received gave a bit more of an explanation. "He found out I was in love with Brittney, and told me off in the hallway. Someone heard and the rumors have been blazing all through school. I haven't even told my parents yet…" She cut herself off with another sob.

Blaine stood by the door, fists clenched. "Finn did this? Finn Hudson? Kurt's step-brother? That Finn?"

Santana looked at the boy in the door way and sighed. "What other Finn would I be talking about, Curly Top?"

"Sorry, Santana. I was just trying to get an understanding as to why Finn freakin Hudson would ever think that outing someone is ok…"

Kurt sighed, "He was always a big stupid jock, and I guess that's all he'll ever really be…"

When Kurt and Blaine walked through the door to the house they immediately heard Burt's angry voice. "I was just called down to Figgin's office to hear that you bullied some girl? More than that you outed her! How could you think that was ok?"

Finn held an ice-pack to his now swollen face, and as he spoke. "She's always been mean to me, and she needed a taste of her own medicine. That was the best revenge idea I had."

Burt sighed. "To out someone in a crowded hallway in the middle of an unaccepting school in Ohio?"

"She deserved it!" Finn yelled, "She's been mean to me since 6th grade, and she thinks she can get away with it just because she's from Lima Heights!"

Burt looked the boy up and down. "I'm really disappointed in you Finn. Santana is now scared to walk home without someone, for fear of getting beat. She's scared that someone is going to tell her parents. You need to go to your room, no video games, just do your homework, and we'll have a talk with your mother when she gets home…"

By the time both pairs of footsteps had faded Kurt was close to tears. "My own brother, Blaine. My own brother outed someone. I can't believe he would do that… I guess people don't change. After seeing his boyfriends confused look Kurt went on to tell the story of the faggy lamp incident.

By the end Blaine was up and on his way to Finn's room, Kurt stayed back afraid of what Finn would do this time if he got in the way.

"Hudson!" Blaine could sound really mean when he wanted to.

The door swung open and Finn's eyes widened. "What do you want?"

In response Blaine threw a punch at the taller boys already bruised jaw. "That's for being a jerk to me since I started McKinley." His fist made contact again. "That's for calling Kurt the F word last year…" He punched extra hard, and he heard a sickening crack. "And that's for outing someone!" Then he turned around and walked away.

Finn stood there holding his bleeding jaw as he saw the two boys leave the house and drive away. What had he done?

When Finn came home the next day soft sobs could be heard from his brother's room.

"I know what it's like." That was Blaine's voice. Wait was Blaine crying?

"You don't have to tell me." That was Kurt.

"No. I have to. Yesterday I just beat up on your brother. That's not dapper in the slightest."

Kurt's high giggle came from within the room. "I know, but it was kind of hot." There was a few more laughs, and what Finn thought was kissing.

"Anyway, when I was 12 I knew what I was. I knew I was different. Except my parents weren't very ok with different. Knowing their views I decided to hide it. Except not everything like that can stay hidden for long." Another sob could be heard from within the room. Finn sat down and pressed his ear to the door.

"At 14 I told my best friend that I was gay. When I went to school on Monday, everyone knew. John had told everyone, and no one would talk to me. That's when all the bullying started. I turned 15 later that year, and a senior named Drew asked if I wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins's dance with him. That night was bad for more than one reason. Not only did the beating happen, but because Drew was the only other gay guy I felt like I needed to do what he wanted. It was the bullies that stopped us from going to his house that night." By this time Finn's own eyes had started to spill over with tears.

Blaine started to speak again. "I was going to do it with him, Kurt. That is why I'm happy for the beating. I got to save something very special to share with the person I love. I got to share it with you. However, I hated that beating. It made me feel worthless. I know what it's like to be outed, and I can't imagine what Santana is going through." Finn got up and banged on the door once.

"Dad says door open!" He pretended not to hear everything, and went into his own room planning an apology for Santana, and maybe in his own mind he was also kind of planning the apology for Blaine as well…


End file.
